Dreaming of You
by thenamelesssoul
Summary: What do each of them dream of? Love? Lust? Desire? Ch1: Ren's dream. Ch2: Reino's dream. Ch3: Sho's dream. Ch 4: Hikaru's dream. Ch 5: Kyoko's dream!
1. Chapter 1: Only you

Disclaimer: hehs. I don't own Skip beat(:

Day after day had passed, without him seeing her. Her cute smile, her overboard nature, her very presence. He missed her more than anything he had in his life. Absence really did make the heart grow fonder, he mused. She had completely conquered his thoughts entirely, and quite recently, his dreams. In his dreams, there were always sweet tender moments. But tonight, it was something else altogether. It was a dream filled with his love and longing for her.

She stood at the foot of his bed, smiling innocently. He sat up, gaping. She was clad in a sheer black silk nightgown, which ended just above her thighs. It was revealing and seductive; contrary to innocent expression she wore. Getting out of the bed, he stood at its' side. " Kyoko? " he whispered. " Hi. " she said, in a stage whisper, before closing the distance between them. Ren felt as if an M-80 had detonated in his brain, when she cupped his face in her slender hands and pressed her lips to his. _Was this really Kyoko? _He gathered her close in his arms, running his hands up and down her spine. Her lips parted, and her tongue darted between his teeth. Their tongues battled for dominance while she ran her hands through his silky hair.

Ren slid his hands lower, before coming to meet her bare, silken thigh. Slipping his hand under the gown, his palm met her soft flesh. He skimmed his palm over her soft rump to find the apex of her thighs. Stroking her lightly, all his doubts disappeared when she moaned urgently, rocking herself against his palm. Dipping his head into the curve of her neck, he inhaled deeply. She smelt of roses- like the Queen Rosa he had given to her. Sweet and alluring, the way he knew she would be. Kyoko made fists in his hair, covering his lips with hers and invaded his mouth tantalizingly. _Kyoko, _he thought._ My Kyoko._

The next thing he knew, both of them were sprawled on his bed, with Kyoko underneath him spread out like a treat. Moving his hips between her parted knees, he devoured her mouth like a starving man. When they finally broke off the kiss, it was to slide her black gown over her head. Ren tossed it away, before settling his eyes on her person. Having worn nothing underneath, he reveled in her perfection. Her smooth and fair skin was like silk. Her nipples were hard from wanting. She lay beneath him, her eyes glazed with desire. _Goddess, _cried his heart. Reluctantly, he moved away, divesting himself of his pants and boxers. Climbing onto the bed again, he placed himself between her thighs. He gently laid a kiss on her forehead and murmured to her " I love you. ", before claiming her lips with his own.

Without breaking the kiss, he ran his fingers down her belly; he gave a light stroke over her honeyed folds. Kyoko lifted her hips in invitation. Ren dipped a finger inside of her and drew the slickness over the sensitive flange of flesh at her opening. At the first touch, she moaned his name softly. He stroked her faster and with more pressure until she climaxed, screaming his name. Ren stared lovingly at her while she laid in his arms, recovering from the aftershocks. Kyoko reached for his face, and kissed him tenderly. Her eyes glimmered with her love for him. He deepened the kiss, and both of them were caught in a frenzy of passion and desire. Somehow, during the kiss, Kyoko had ended on top of him.

He grinned mischievously._ Just a bit higher, _he thought. Sliding his body lower, he stopped when she was directly under him. He flicked out his tongue, closing his mouth over her moist flesh. Kyoko gasped loudly in pleasure. Slowly, Ren drew her into a crescendo, using his tongue as a butterfly uses its' wings. With each masterful stroke, he brought her higher and higher, while Kyoko gripped the headboard tightly.

At the peak, she spun into paradise, lost to sensation and glorious release. Flipping her onto her back, Ren knelt between her thighs, the head of his shaft pushing at her opening. In one smooth thrust, he filled her hot, wet slickness. As he withdrew slightly, Kyoko wrapped her legs around his waist. He whispered her name over and over again, while she did the same. Kyoko matched him thrust for thrust, both lost in mindless desire for each other. With each push, he took her with him, higher and faster, heading closer to the edge of the cliff, before finally falling staight into the throes of pleasure. Afterward, he lay content, with Kyoko in his arms. He finally had a taste of paradise on earth. With _his Kyoko._

When he woke up the next morning, Ren was partly embarrassed, despite feeling blissful. It might have been a dream, but it was so vivid, so perfect. He knew that being with Kyoko would be the best thing that would ever happen to him. Because her smiles always lifted his mood. Because her innocence was too damn endearing. Because she was the little girl whom thought he was a fairy prince. Because she was the reason why he finally felt alive. Because he would do anything for her. Because she was The One.

Author's note:

I know I'm supposed to be working on Operation Love trap, but this idea was too enticing to ignore(: This happens to be my first M-fic, so please review:D Also, I know that the idea seems vague, but this is Ren's dream. He's dreaming it all. I was thinking of continuing this, maybe with dreams from Kyoko, Reino, or Sho. But, we'll see(: Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it :)

Reino: Heyy melina... * blows gently at the nape of my neck *

Me: Yes? * smiling sweetly, but really wants to kill him.*

Reino: Can i be next? I want a scene just like that with Akazukin-chan. * Twirls a lock of my hair around his fingers. *

Me: We'll see alright. I don't think Kyoko would want that. I certainly don't want to die in a crossfire btw you and that Ren.

Reino: Awww... Please? * Gives puppy dogface.

Me: Okay,okay, I'll TRY.

Reino: Excellent. * Grins evilly.


	2. Chapter 2: My Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat.

Reino's: My Angel.

It was pure torture, having to stay away from her for a year. But he didn't want to get hurt. Not when the one protecting her was someone with such a dark past. _Kyoko, he thought. His angel._ He knew it was foolish, to have met her right after returning. But it would be worth it. He could think of so many ways he could use the chocolates he'd get from her.

But for now, all he had to content himself with was his dreams. In every one of them, she was perfect. Pure, just the way he wanted her. And she always came to him with that aura that he enjoyed so much. Her beautiful dark aura, that made her looks ethereal and movements, graceful. Even more irresistible compared to the fallen angel in Fuwa's video.

When she came into his dream, she was dressed in the outfit she had on at Karuizawa. Where he almost took her, if not for that talentless fool, Fuwa. She stood, back facing him, almost regal-like. _His queen._ And she was holding his chocolates. Smirking, he crept up behind her, putting his arms around her. She stiffened slightly, before relaxing into his arms.

" Reino," she whispered, turning around to face him in his arms. " Happy Valentines' Day," she wished him, kissing him tenderly on his cheek. Instead of accepting her chocolates, he smiled seductively. " Uh uh uh. I want you to feed me," he teased. A faint blush spread across her face, before she murmured her reply. " Oh. "

Untangling herself from his embrace, she opened the beautifully wrapped box to reveal the chocolates. Caramel-filled chocolates, with a white heart neatly decorating the top. Popping one into her mouth, she tiptoed and kissed him, slipping the chocolate into his mouth. Reino savoured its' taste. _Caramel, he thought. With a hint of her sweet, alluring lips. _She continued the ritual, until he couldn't stand her soft fleeting kisses.

Pulling her towards him, he kissed her long and deep, his tongue flicking ever so lightly against hers. He ran his fingers up her back, searching for the zipper. Tugging it down, he slid the dress of her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet. Kyoko's fair, silky skin was like an aphrodisiac to him. It was pure and flawless, almost like snow. A red-laced brassiere contained her firm breasts. He unhooked it, and flung it aside. Stepping back, he admired her.

He pushed her back, until she came up against the wall. He tilted her chin up, and bent down to nip her lower lip, before sucking it into his mouth. Running his fingers up her thighs, he came into contact with her panties. He hooked a finger into it, and with one quick tug, it fell into the growing pile of clothes. Breaking the kiss, he slid down her body, his face coming into contact with her warm, wet folds. Kyoko placed her leg over his shoulder, offering herself to him.

As he sucked and licked her clitoris, Kyoko moaned his name softly. Reino brought her higher and higher, until she climaxed. Her body still shivering from the aftershocks of her orgasm, Reino kissed her hard, and plucked at her taut nipples with his fingers. Meanwhile, Kyoko busied herself with removing his long black coat. She undid his pants and ran her fingers over his erection, before stroking it. Reino groaned in pleasure, grinding his hips against her palm.

" Nngh. Kyoko, stop. Not yet," he warned, panting heavily. Smiling seductively, she spread the moisture at tip and raked her fingernails down his erection. Grabbing her arms, he pinned them above her head to stop her. Kyoko looked at him, flushed with desire. He ran his tongue at the side of her throat, and bit her lightly. Kyoko moaned heavily in response and pressed her body against his.

Pleased, Reino dipped two fingers into her, stroking her. She rocked her hips in sync with the rhythm of his fingers. She moaned his name into his mouth, as she rose higher. When she came, his fingers were wet from her. He brought his fingers up and licked it clean.

Suffused with lust, Reino turned her around, her back facing him. He twined his fingers with hers, before slipping into her in one fluid motion. " A-a-aahhh. Reino…" Kyoko moaned. Reino thrust hard and fast into her, groaning in pleasure each time she clamped around him. They got nearer towards the peak, and with one final thrust, they climaxed together. Panting heavily, Reino embraced Kyoko, and whispered " My angel. You're mine now," into her ear.

The next morning, Reino sat upright in his coffin, sighing. He had never wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted his akazukin-chan. She was like forbidden fruit. The more forbidden it was, the more he lusted after it. _Soon. Soon she would come to my side._ He'd make sure of it. _And until then, I will wait, my beautiful angel._

Author's note:

Hello again (: Well, I hope you enjoyed Reino's dream. But, is it me, or does Reino's dream sound better than Ren's? Haha. Anyways, next up is Sho-chan. Meanwhile, please review(: I'd love to hear your comments. Hees.

Me: Oh, hey people (: * peeks out from under table.

Me: In case you're wondering why I'm hiding under the table, it's cos Ren and Sho are looking for me. With the obvious intent of killing me. Because of Reino's damn idea.

Ren & Sho: Oy, brat. Where the hell are you hiding? * Looking damn pissed off.

Reino: Hello Melina. Thanks for writing this. * Peeks at me from above the table.

Me: Shaddup you idiot. I told you I didn't want to die in a crossfire right? So help me. * Grabs his collar angrily.

Reino: Ahh. Fine fine. You're so boring, Melina. * Walks up to Sho and Ren.

(Hears some muttering.)

Reino: Okay, all done. You just need to write up another for Fuwa.

Me: !!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: My Sweet Muse

Disclaimer: Skip Beat doesn't belong to me. Although, I do wish Ren and Reino did (:

Side note: Thanks Hanistar(: for beta-reading this.

Sho's: My Sweet Muse

" Sho-chan! Can we go on that ride next? " Kyoko asked, happily pointing at the Merry-Go-Round. Sho smiled, secretly pleased that she was finally using her nickname for him again. Stepping closer towards her, he lifted their linked hands, and brushed the back of his hand gently across her left cheek.

It was full of more meaning and love then she would ever realize. His eyes tried to convey the depth of his feelings for her; while Sho could only hope she felt it. Letting himself be dragged towards the rides, he lost himself in a world where only the two of them existed.

Kyoko giggled cutely, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Sho was mesmerized by the way her hair swished around in the moonlight. _Funny how I always took everything about her for granted. I've forgotten how much I missed that smile._ They were both walking towards the cotton candy's counter, after their previous ride. For their last ride, he had a special plan up his sleeve for them both.

Kyoko bit into her cotton candy, savoring the sweetness. Her face was flushed with excitement as Sho and her walked towards the Ferris Wheel. It was her most favourite ride in the entire park, and she was delighted that Sho had remembered. As they stepped onto a pink gondola, she was bobbing enthusiastically.

Sho settled himself into his cushioned seat, while Kyoko took the seat opposite his. He watched as she kept biting into the cotton candy, pieces of it stuck onto her face. _She looks so cute. _" Wow, Sho-chan, look! The moon looks so beautiful!" Kyoko exclaimed. " Yeah, it is," he replied, looking at her. Kyoko turned to face him, her enthusiasm gone. Instead, her face was flushed crimson when she noticed that he was observing her intently.

His lips twitched in amusement when she ducked her head to avoid his hot gaze. Moving towards the seat next to her, he cupped her chin, and forced her to meet his gaze. Grinning mischievously, he nibbled her face clean of the cotton candy. He pulled back, and was greeted by Kyoko's eyes gazing at him sensuously.

" Sho-chan," she whispered, her voice husky. Dipping his head low, he met her soft lips. Her pulse quickened, and she parted her lips. Sho thrust his tongue into her moist cavern. She tasted of sweet candy, and seduction. Her arms wound round his head, fingers tugging hair. The kiss turned from gentle to passionate in an instant.

" Kyoko…" he whispered as he broke the kiss to push her down onto the seat. He moved his attention downwards, to her exposed neck. He bit and nuzzled at her more sensitive spots, leaving kiss marks. _Mine, you'll always be mine. _Kyoko writhed in pleasure under him, purring. Sho's hands moved up and down her body, the sensations exquisite.

Sho pulled her sundress off, leaving her dressed only in her lace bra and panties. Murmuring appreciatively, he unfastened her bra and flung it away. Kyoko gasped as cold air touched her taut nipples. His hot mouth clamped over her sensitive nipple, pleasuring her. Kyoko moaned as his fingers trailed south and palmed her. She rocked her hips wildly, undulating against his palm.

After attending to her breasts, he tugged down her panties and left a burning trail downwards with his mouth. Kyoko gasped, when his mouth covered her. Sho flicked his tongue on her, his every rational thought disappearing when he tasted her warm wet folds. Spreading her legs further apart, he savored her. Kyoko jerked as jolt after jolt of pleasure streaked through her. She clung to his head, hers leaning back onto the seat as she climaxed.

Sho divested himself of his clothes, and dragged Kyoko on top of his lap. His breath caught, when Kyoko's fingers explored his chest. Sho caught her lips, and kissed her long and hard, rubbing his hardness against her. Kyoko moaned his name, and her eyes were glazed over in desire. Sho thrust himself into her, her walls clamping around him.

Kyoko's hips met his, each time he plunged deep into her. Her body quickened as he established a fast, relentless rhythm, pushing them both higher towards the peak. When Kyoko screamed her climax, Sho groaned in release, burying his face in her silky black locks. At the same time, their gondola reached the peak of its' ride.

Sho held Kyoko in his arms, his body still tingling from the pleasure. _My sweet little muse. I won't ever let go of you again._ Sho felt Kyoko squirming underneath him. Releasing his hold, Kyoko moved away from him. Sho stared at his childhood friend. " Kyoko? " he asked, sitting up. " Goodbye Sho," she said, opening the door of the carriage. _No, don't go! _His brain screamed out, but he could only stare dumbstruck at her. Her face was no longer happy or blissful. A mask of hatred had replaced it. The one she gave each time she saw him now.

Sho's heart twisted in pain. The Kyoko now standing before him was the present Kyoko. The one who hated him so. The Kyoko who had sworn revenge on him. Kyoko moved perilously close towards the edge. As she smiled dangerously at him, she jumped off, leaving Sho shouting in horror.

" KYOKO! " he shouted, sitting up in fright. Looking around, Sho saw that he was in his bedroom again. His entire body shook in fear, when he recalled Kyoko's face. _How could a dream so sweet turn so twisted? _Sho covered his face with his hands. _You're the reason why she left you. _A tiny little voice accused him in head.

He half-smiled at the memory of their first day in Tokyo. They had gone on the Ferris wheel as well, but nothing like that had ever happened. He had been grumpy as hell, that day. _Not accommodating, like in the dream. Maybe this just proves how much I want a new start with her._

Sho realized at that moment that he needed her more that she needed him. All that talk about him conquering her heart and thoughts, they were all lies. In truth, she was the one who had him twisted around her finger.

She was his inspiration, his strength. His sweet little muse. The only one he would ever want. " I'm going to get you back Kyoko, I swear," he vowed, his determination burning fierce in his eyes. Anything to get her back by his side, where she truly belonged.

A/N:

Bad boy enough? Hahah. Well, that's Sho's dream turned nightmare. I don't know if the way it was written was satisfactory, but I sure as hell enjoyed writing it (: And YES, it was in a Ferris wheel. [Excuse my overly active imagination please (:] Next up, Kyoko.

Me: Why can't I move?!?! * struggling to get away.

Kyoko: Because, you obviously did NOT ask me if you could put me and those two ( Reino and Sho ) in an M-fic. * Exuding an aura of death.

Me: Oh? Only those two? How about Ren then? * Smirking at her.

Kyoko: Eh??? * Blushing madly.

Me: Well, I wonder who the readers want to be in YOUR dream, Kyoko (: . * Waggling eyebrows at her.


	4. Chapter 4: Here I Am

_When you dance with the devil, you hold hands with temptation._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. Did I mention that I'm engaged to Reino? Hahaha. If you believe me, you're mad, and I officially think you're cool. Hees (:

**A/N:**

**I'm honestly sorry for the slow update… School's being a bitch. Okay, since I wanted Kyoko's dream to be the closing chapter for my Dreaming of You series, I went ahead and did this for momoirousagichan. It's Hikaru's dream :3**

**Side note: Thanks Hanistar for beta reading (: ILY:3**

**Hikaru's: Here I Am**

Ishibashi Hikaru never thought that one day he would find a girl that would capture his heart completely. Enter Mogami Kyoko. The newbie actress was everything he ever dreamed of in a girl. She was sweet, beautiful, and hard working. Perfect? Obviously. Only one problem. She never seemed to see him as a man.

His persistent invitations to dinner were always turned down. Just the other day, she had rejected the offer again. _For the 5__th__ time? Or was it the 10__th__? _ Hikaru sighed to himself. Well, he really didn't know anymore. It had become a habit for him to ask her out for dinner every time he saw her. Sometimes, he had to force himself to stop from shouting " I'm right here! Look at me! " He was, only human after all.

Hikaru glanced furtively at the girl wheeling Bo's outfit towards the dressing room. He'd been sneaking peeks at Kyoko all day. Unfortunately for him, Shinichi and Yuusei noticed it and were sniggering loudly behind his back. " Go for it chibi-kun! Maybe she'll say yes this time?" cheered Shinichi. Hikaru grimaced at the thought of being rejected again. Taking a deep calming breath, he headed for the dressing room.

Kyoko was standing near the dressing room table packing her bag, when he came in. " Hikaru-san? Did you want something? " Kyoko asked, glancing up. Hikaru made his way to her side, smiling at her. " Kyoko-chan? How's your hand?" he fussed. " And I was wondering if you would want to go for dinner with me?" he continued quickly. His gaze was transfixed on the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Inwardly, Hikaru was steeling himself for another " No, thank you," from his kohai.

" My hand feels much better now. You did keep that incident a secret, right senpai?" she answered. Hikaru stiffened. There had been only once when Kyoko had ever called him senpai, and that was when she had made him promise to keep the staircase incident a secret. Hikaru looked up only to meet the piercing gaze of the very sexy Natsu. " Y-y-yeah. Uh, Kyoko-chan, are you okay? " he asked, moving away a bit. Kyoko smiled in reply.

Stepping forward, Kyoko whispered into his ear. " Mmhmm. And senpai, I can think of something much better than dinner you know,". Hikaru fell backwards, onto the couch when Kyoko bit his right earlobe gently. " Kyoko-chan, wha-what are you doing?" Hikaru sputtered when Kyoko straddled him. When Kyoko leaned in and closed the distance between their lips, all his protests and inhibitions disintegrated.

He took her mouth slowly, wanting to savor and absorb. The tastes, the textures, the movements. Dark tastes with a hint of strawberry. Soft texture. Seductive movements. He could only imagine how long he had been waiting for this moment. To hold her in his arms, to make love with her till morning's light. Hikaru ran his palms down Kyoko's back, savoring her sweet taste. Running his tongue against the sexy seam of her lips, Kyoko moaned quietly, allowing him to slip his tongue in and explore her warm cavern. Meanwhile Kyoko's hand was busy trailing down his chest, and into his jeans, to stroke his hardness.

Hikaru groaned in pleasure, his hips grinding against her palm. Grabbing her wrist, he gazed darkly at her. " Enough," he panted. Hikaru felt his control ebbing away when she turned her amber gaze onto him. Yanking back her hand, she climbed off his lap, her lips going dangerously close to his shaft. Hikaru felt his heart thrumming when as her lips brushed him playfully. He pulled Kyoko back up, and crashed his lips onto hers.

Pushing her onto to the table, he pulled her skirt off, his fingers barely skimming the top of her panties. Her slender body, the milky whiteness of her skin, entranced him. His fingers left a burning trail in their wake as they moved south of her body. Dragging them down, he pushed three fingers into her, watching her reaction. He heard her moan, saw her eyes go dark and glassy, before arching her hips into his fingers. Hikaru never felt the need to love as much as he did at that moment. His heart was overwhelmed with the need to tell and show her how much he loved her. Stroking her gently, he felt her climax approaching. Grinning, he knelt down, and let his tongue sweep over her clit and into her.

Kyoko exploded beneath him, her body convulsing even as he licked her. Her nails bit into his flesh, and she bowed up, opening for him. "Mmm….senpai…." she hummed in pleasure. Hikaru rose above her, rubbing his erection teasingly over her wet folds. It was slow sensuous torture. _Once, twice, thrice,_ he counted silently, before stopping and placing his erection just against her womanhood. He wanted her to call out, ask for him, before he entered her. " Now, right now," she moaned, pulling viciously at his jeans, fighting them down his hips. " Then look at me," Hikaru whispered. Yanking her hips, he slid into her, filling her. He smiled as her eyes glazed over. Her hips moved, lifting to meet his fast thrusts. The room was reverberating with her husky moans and his feverish pants.

Kyoko gasped when Hikaru reached between them, his fingers pressing and rubbing against her small nub of flesh between her wet folds. Her body melted against him as they moved higher into the throes of passion. His thrusts and fingers matched, tempo for tempo, bringing both of them closer to their peak. Hikaru felt her climax tear through her, as her walls clamped around him, his name bursting out from her lips. Immediately a tidal wave of hot liquid pleasure washed over him, and he poured himself into her, moaning her name.

Minutes later, they were both on the couch. His hand was draped over her waist, her head upon his chest. Hikaru's mind hummed in happiness as his fingers trailed across her hips, while Kyoko chattered on. The only thought coherent in his head was _she's mine. Finally, she's all mine. _

Suddenly, her voice dropped, as if she was moving further and further away. A series of continuous knocks pounded through the room. Hikaru immediately jerked awake, his head shaking in confusion. " Hikaru-san? Are you okay? Did you fall asleep?" Kyoko said from outside his dressing room. " Hai, Kyoko-chan. I'll come out soon," he shouted back in reply. His head was finally clearing up and he realized how lucky he was that Kyoko could not see him in his present state.

As Kyoko's footsteps disappeared, Hikaru was faced with an epiphany. _I want her to look at only me._ The sudden realization of how much Kyoko meant to him was like a fist to his solar plexus. A small smile played upon his lips, but his entire heart felt shaken up. _Kyoko…_ Hikaru stood up, getting ready. His head was buzzing with thoughts and new convictions.

As he opened the door of the dressing room, his heart beat with steadfast determination. The day was filled with promise, and he would do his best. _No more watching her from afar._ He was going to do everything to win her heart.

**Continued:**

…**. Was it bad? I really don't know. But I tried my best^^. But I think that this story is missing the uh… oomph factor? Heh, I'm not that sure. Sorry though. Well, that's done. Next up is Kyoko! Finally, the pairing will be unmasked (: But, her story is different from what I intended to do at first. Well, till Kyoko's then!**

**Meanwhile darlings~ , REVIEWS are LOVE(:**


	5. Chapter 5: My Prince

Disclaimer: We've been through this. Don't own it. I'll tell you if I become an heiress okay?

**Credits: This chapter is dedicated to animeanimal13, for giving me such a brilliant idea(: Thank you!!! I know it's long overdue. **

**A/N: **

**Hello. Here it is, the one you've been waiting for! Kyoko's dream^^ . I'm sure most of you would have guessed whom I'm going to put Kyoko with. **

**It took me this long to write the chapter, because I wanted Kyoko's dream to be a perfect blend of innocence and lust. All the feelings at the beginning, as well as the way it ends. I hope it is up to par with your expectations. **

**Happy reading, and thank you for staying with the D.O.Y series! **

**Kyoko's homemade chocolates (w/o any hatred) for anyone who reads this chapter and reviews!**

**Kyoko's: My Prince**

Kyoko sat at the riverbank, occasionally dipping her hand into the cool water. Her egg palace lay, stacked beautifully by her side. All that was missing was her fairy prince. Somehow, over the years, she missed having Corn by her side. She missed his presence, and how they used to play together. Kyoko clenched her left fist around her most prized possession, the little azure stone. Bringing it close to her lips, she prayed hard, wishing for just one more little thing.

" Please, please, just let me see Corn again. I want to see him one more time…" she wished fervently, pressing her lips against the warm surface of the stone. Her tears were spilling forth as she prayed for her deepest wish to come true. Lifting the stone up to cast the sunlight onto it, she smiled gently when the stone changed colour. _I'm being stupid. Corn is a prince in the fairy kingdom. He won't have time to see me…_

" Kyoko-chan? " called out a deep, velvety voice.

The tenderness and concern in the voice was unmistakable. Kyoko looked up in surprise, partly shocked at being caught crying. Instantly, the mysterious beauty of the golden haired man in front of her ensnared her.

Her amber eyes met his deep piercing blue ones, and a spark of recognition within her.

_Corn_.

Her vision still blurred by tears, Kyoko launched herself into the outstretched arms of her dear childhood friend.

"Corn!" came Kyoko's muffled voice from the crook of his shoulder.

Her body was trembling with happiness as she shyly let go of his neck. Corn looked somewhat surprised and bent forward, pulling gently at her wrists. Kyoko let her arms fall to her sides when she felt him tugging her hands away from covering her face.

Corn pulled her close, soothing her with words. Her tears gradually eased to become soft choked sobs, before subsiding altogether.

Pulling back a little, she looked up and smiled her innocent smile.

Corn smiled softly, murmuring " There. That's the Kyoko-chan I know," wiping the tears from her cheeks. Kyoko laughed, the sound a beautiful tinkling melody.

Two figures lay under the oak tree, its huge spreading canopy of leaves shielding them from the sunshine. A feminine as well as a deep velvety laughter resonated from deep within the woods. Clutching her sides, Kyoko's giggling fit subsided. Kyoko plopped backwards onto the soft green grass, giggling as she admired the blue sky above her.

" You know what Corn, It's really good to see you again. No one has tickled me that much since we were kids," she declared happily, before closing her eyes.

Kyoko missed the slight frown that fell on Corn's face when he heard his name. She glanced over, watching as Corn propped himself up on his right elbow, scrutinizing her. " Kyoko-chan, I've been meaning to tell you, but my name is pronounced Kuon. Ku-on," he teased. "Back when we were kids, my accent must have made it sound like Corn," he continued. " And a corn is a vegetable, which I obviously am not," chuckling as he gestured at his body. Kyoko's closed eyes snapped open. "Kuon? As in Kuon HIzuri? Otou-san's son?" she asked, sitting up quickly. As Corn nodded his head, Kyoko fell back onto the grass again. " I had a feeling that Corn and Kuon were too similar," she said out loud, her eyes snapping shut again. And that was that, she decided.

She was suddenly aware that a shadow was cast over her body. Kyoko opened her eyes, a faint blush spreading over her features when she realized Corn was leaning over her, his face close to hers.

"So how about trying to call me Kuon instead?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. " I- I don't think I c-can…" she trailed, as she turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes. Kyoko was nervous. Actually, nervous was an understatement to what she was really feeling. Her heart was beating furiously against her chest, her body intensely aware of the proximity of their bodies.

" Try," he answered simply. "K-K-Kuon?" Kyoko said hesitantly, making it sound like a question. " Again," he instructed gently, his fingers softly stroking her bottom lips once…twice…three times. Kyoko stammered out his name again. "One more time," he whispered again. " Ku-" she started, until Kuon claimed her pink lips with his. Kyoko stiffened before relaxing and wound her arms around his neck. A gasp escaped her, and Kuon slipped his tongue into her mouth, as if savoring mind was spinning dizzily out of control as her tongue touched his. Paradise.

She was not sure when their friendship had evolved into something so much more. But somehow it felt comfortingly familiar.

For once, Kyoko wanted to do the unexpected. More than anything else in the world, she wanted this moment. To experience nirvana in this man's arms over and over again.

She needed to do something for herself, just once.

She needed him.

Kuon broke the kiss, his breath unsteady as he gazed into her eyes. His eyes were dark and intense in hers. Her heart did a slow spin in her chest as he lifted their linked hands, and brushed his lips over the back of hers. " There's no one in this world Kyoko. Only you, and me," he told her.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Kyoko tumbled the rest of her way into love.

She lifted her arms and wound it around him, and let herself slide into it.

Into him.

His mouth was patient and passionate, possessive one moment, and teasing the next. She swayed, dizzy from the onslaught, and the fragile scent of roses and dew swirled in her head.

_Touch me._

As if she'd spoken it, his hands skimmed her sides, cruising over velvet, tracing curves. Kyoko let out a soft moan at the feel of her body pressed intimately against his.

_More. I need more._

His lips travelled down her throat, nipping and sucking lightly at her sensitive spots. And slowly, inch-by-inch, his hands roamed all over her body before finally settling at her hips. Kuon pulled her closer to his form, grinding his hips into hers. Kyoko gasped breathlessly as her hips undulated against his, in a rhythm as old as time. He moved his lips along the slope of her shoulders, making a guttural groan when her hands curiously moved across his chest to his back.

Kyoko buried her face in the crook of his shoulder as she heard him groan in pleasure at her touch. She arched her body into his experimentally, and was rewarded when his breath hitched. Her body was tingling with arousal, her pulse quickening. Kyoko moaned breathlessly when his hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs moved expertly over her hardened nipples. Even with her top preventing total contact, Kyoko felt desire rampantly raging in her.

Kuon busied himself by slipping the buttons from their respective holes. Kyoko's eyes closed, her senses heightened. "Beautiful," Kuon murmured in her ears as he reached down with one hand and pinched her nipples and she bucked under his ministrations. Lifting his head, he clamped his lips over one sensitive bud, while his other hand plucked the other. Kyoko's eyes flew open, her lips forming an 'O' shape. Letting go of the bud with a resounding pop, he moved to the other nipple, repeating his seductive torture.

Kyoko hummed in pleasure, her hands tugging feverishly at his shirt. Smirking, Kuon pulled his shirt over his head and Kyoko's hands roved over every inch of his hot, smooth skin. His relentless hands smoothed over her every curve, as if memorizing them. Kuon pressed his body closer to hers, nudging her thighs apart so that he could insinuate his leg in between.

His hand travelled up the inside of her thigh, before dipping into her skirt and underwear. Kyoko heard her breath echo harshly when his warm fingers toyed with the curls between her thighs, finally delving between her wet folds and rubbed her clit. Watching him, the sudden leap of lust in his smoky eyes left her heart slamming against her ribs. Kyoko blushed when his gaze left hers, travelling down slowly.

Kuon kissed her softly, deepening the kiss slowly while his fingers continued to stroke her. He shimmied down her body, his tongue trailing down south along her navel until his head was between her thighs. Easing them apart, Kuon flipped her skirt up and tugged her panties down in fervor. Kyoko's lids drifted shut as he buried his nose in her warmth and breathed deeply. Her fingers unconsciously moved to his head, holding it tightly in place.

"Look at me Kyoko," he said, blowing lightly on her wet folds.

"I want to see your eyes as I touch you."

"I want to hear your voice crying out my name."

"I want to see all of you," he confessed, his fingers easing her folds apart.

"And more than anything, I want… surrender," he whispered, pressing forward and caressing her moist center. Kyoko sighed and she watched the man worship her core. As her sweet taste settled on his tongue, Kuon moaned, grinding his hips into the ground. Kyoko felt herself coming apart at the seams. It was as if there was a line straight from her center connecting to the rest of her body. Kyoko shifted, her hips rocking in a primal rhythm as their pants and moans mixed.

Kuon continued relentlessly, his lips sealing over her opening, sucking hard. Kyoko felt his tongue penetrating her, sensation after sensation overcoming her. She gasped his name repeatedly, as he took her closer to ecstasy. He plunged two fingers into her slick core, performing a come-hither motion with them. Smiling against her, Kuon nibbled, licked, teased and played with her soaking flesh until a sudden shriek escaped her lips.

* * *

Right before the brink, Kyoko's eyes shot wide open, her consciousness returning to her as she woke. She realized that she was not by the river. Lifting her head, she glanced down the stretch of her body only to realize that her dream was not a dream at all. Kyoko could see the top of his black hair, his bent head between her spread thighs. Ren looked up, grinning deviously before continuing what he was doing. She was close, desperately close. And he knew it.

Before she could protest, Ren bit down on her clit. With a flash of white heat, Kyoko shattered and let out a long scream, her body arching off the bed. She felt her entire body convulse in pleasure and heat while Ren's tongue continued manipulating her expertly.

Finally, Ren moved over her, climbing on top of her bucking body and impaling her with one smooth, practiced thrust. His lips moved desperately over hers, searching, seeking her.

Kyoko could feel his entire length, his smooth and hard heat thrusting into her repeatedly, possessively and passionately. Kyoko pressed her hips upwards and wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting him thrust for thrust. As Ren rammed into her, Kyoko felt herself climbing higher towards the edge of paradise.

With one final thrust, her wet walls clamped down tightly around him, milking him. Kyoko screamed as she pulled him closer to her, falling into the pleasure known as nirvana. Ren's eyes fluttered close as he threw back his head and growled gutturally with rapture.

When their bodies finally settled down, Kyoko lifted her head to look at Ren.

"You're awake.".

* * *

It was not until later that night that moonlight streamed through the windows. Two bodies half swathed in burgundy silk sheets glowed in its luminescence. It gave them an almost unearthly light, like two lovers who were finally united after many years. In the bed, a beautiful woman with long black tresses lay sprawled, her head resting on her lover's chest.

Kyoko listened to the steady hum of Ren's beating heart. Lifting her head slightly, she watched as he slept contentedly, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Chuckling slightly, Kyoko was happy just to watch his angelic face while he slept.

Funny how the prince that she had always been looking for had been the one with her all along. Funnier when the one she had fallen in love with at the beginning turned out to be the same man she fell in love with in the end. _Tsuruga Ren, Kuon Hizuri and my prince Corn. They were all one and the same. _Kyoko sighed in happiness. They all turned out to be her prince in shining armor.

Kyoko leaned over his sleeping form, stroking his silky hair. She touched her lips slowly upon his forehead, murmuring '' I love you, Corn.'' A genuine smile spread across his features. Kyoko gasped breathlessly as she found herself pinned under the man she loved. Again. '' And I you, Kyoko-chan,'' Ren declared, flashing the exact smile that Kyoko loved on him.

Kyoko's fists flew to half-heartedly attack his chest, struggling to get up. Part of her wanted to sleep, while the other half purred willingly as he feathered kisses all over her. Defeated, Kyoko melted into his embrace and returned his kisses feverishly with her own.

Smirking, Ren drew the covers over the two of their bodies, and they came together again as lovers would in the night.

The End

**Well, there it is. The last, and final chapter of the Dreaming of You series. Thank you for having put this story on alert and your favorites list. It means a lot to me. **

**And see? I had something really good planned for Ren didn't I? That should make up for his dream(: He's insatiable here. Haha^^**

**In case any of you were wondering, this particular chapter was titled "My Prince" because I wanted Kyoko's dream to be a fantasy that came true. Love is incomprehensible. I wanted the love scene to be filled with many feelings. Feelings that a girl would feel when she's going to be with someone she loves. A little of innocence. Sprinkled with lots of love. **

**P.S. I might update this fic with a dream from time to time. So, look forward to it. But for now, D.O.Y has finally come to an end. You could vote for me to either continue or not at my profile.**

**So… how about reviewing? I did give a pretty good dream after all, no? (: It would make me more motivated to continue, hehs.**


End file.
